


December 23rd

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Holidays 2019 [25]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Im sleepy, Next Generation, and i can probably come up with enough couple ideas to make it work, and im so not ready to do valentines fics, and then the finale to this series, but if i start on those early it might not be as bad, im over christmas tho, its been a long year, now i have to write one more, okay im excited for that now, plus its only like 14 fics for valentines day, so i came up with an idea to write really quick, so im gonna write these two fics so i can be d o n e, this entire story is about how im late to posting and im sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: airport
Relationships: Ada queen/JJ Diggle
Series: Holidays 2019 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559932





	December 23rd

Ada was not very easy to get along with, she knew this. She tries to be nice and she tries to go along with whatever plan is set in motion. Sometimes that isn't how it works.

Ada and JJ sat in a New York airport, 2 days before Christmas. They didn't plan on leaving so late, but schedules weren't working with them so this was the earliest they could get out of the city. Their flight wasn't delayed, there wasn't a snow storm cancelling everything, it wasn't even terribly crowded. Sure, there were families and people trying to meet their families, but there was plenty of room to stretch.

The problem? Ada hated being awake this early.

It's not that she didn't love mornings, she just hated waking up so early after being up so late the night before. They were originally supposed to go home last week, but Ada got a call to record some things and JJ didn't really have the time to leave work so they pushed their flight off for a few days. Well, a few days turned into a week and now they're at the airport at 4 AM, waiting on a flight.

Ada had stayed up late packing, making sure she had everything she needed to be home for a few weeks. She had already shipped presents the previous week, knowing that she would forget them if she packed them on the plane with her and JJ. But she needed to have clothes, she didn't want to borrow Eliza's or Bex's clothes. She needed her brush, her skin care prodcuts, she needed everything.

She was also running on low sleep the night before because of work, so she packed some things for their pets, forgetting that they send the pets to a sitter when they leave town. So she had maybe 4 hours of sleep for the last 48 hours, and she was not happy about anything that was happening.

JJ, on the other hand, was thrilled to go home. He had been working his ass off and deserved a nice break. He also didn't mind not having sleep, he had coffee, he was good to go. Ada was a beauty Queen, he could live off of 3 hours of sleep for a solid week before it hit his system. It's in his DNA to fight through the tiredness, Ada is a lot like her mom.

Ada sat next to JJ in the airport waiting chairs, her legs curled up on the seat, sunglasses on, and hair in a messy bun. She was wearing a long sweatshirt and grey sweatpants, she even had her slippers on. She had sneakers in one of her bags, but she didn't care right now. She wanted to be cozy.

"I'm gonna get some coffee, Do you want something?" JJ asked, looking over at her.

She shook her head, not looking at him.

JJ stood up and walked over to the food and drinks. He came back about 10 minutes later with two small bags and a drink tray. He handed a bag and a cup to Ada, then sat back down beside her.

She took the lid off of the cup, smelt the liquid inside of it, then took a sip. "I told you I didn't want anything."

"You're being stubborn, your body needs it."

"My body needs sleep."

"You can get sleep on the plane."

She sighed, leaning over to JJ and resting her head on his shoulder, coffee cup still in her hands. "If it ever decides to start boarding."

"We'll be leaving soon, we'll get on the plane, you'll sleep, your dad picks us up from the airport, you sleep some more..."

Ada sat back up, lowering her glasses so she could look at JJ. "We're immediately jumping into family stuff when we get home?"

"Yeah?" JJ looked over at Ada. "Do you wanna get a cab to the apartment first?"

She nodded. "I'm not seeing my family like this." She gestured to her attire.

"They changed your diapers, I don't think they care about your outfit."

She scrunched her nose. 

"Okay, we'll get a cab to the apartment." JJ shrugged, taking a sip from his coffee cup.

She smiled, leaning back in her seat. "Do you think Bex is still staying there?"

"I don't know."

Ada pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"It's like 1:00 over there, do you think she's awake?"

Ada ignored JJ and sent a text to Bex asking if she was still staying at their apartment.

It took a few minutes, but Bex responded.

"She says no, she's staying with Chris since they work opposite schedules."

"Why not just stay home?" JJ asked.

Ada shrugged. "Independence."

"She's staying with her little sister."

"Independence and also she's tired of sharing a bathroom with her little brother?"

"That's fair."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, then it was finally time to board their plane. They picked up all of their things and made their way to the gate. The next few hours were going to drag on, but at least Ada might be able to get some sleep. JJ would find something to keep himself entertained, but she had no choice but to sleep.


End file.
